Bless Our Souls
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: ONE SHOT: A few days after the battle, Alice loses her mind. The vision damages her, but it also makes people realize a few things about themselves. They cried. They enjoyed. They lived. They loved. They were one. Forgive and forget, smile and be grateful. Alice, little Pixie, shines a new light for many people, making a family in the process, and healing broken hearts.


**Alice's Point of View:**

I've gotten pretty good at blocking my thoughts from Edward. Especially the thoughts about my vision. The vision I showed Aro still haunts me. It seemed so...real. I bite into my hand to keep from screaming. I could feel their pain...so much blood...the limbs...

_"Let her go!" Carlisle roared, lunging for Aro. He took out two of the lower guards easily, charging for me. Aro jumped. We watched in horror as he held Carlisle's head._

I gripped the desk harder, fighting back my sobs.

_"Jasper!" I wailed as his body was burned to ashes._

I moan quietly, clawing at the wall. I was going crazy. I'm going crazy. I run down the stairs, tripped, and flew into the couch. The vampires stare at me in confusion. I guess I can understand because _vampires_ don't just _fall_ down the stairs. Actually, I'm pretty sure _vampires_ and _fall_ shouldn't even be in the same sentence as each other.

I scream, flashes of my vision flashing before my eyes.

**Leah's Point of View:**

Fuck is wrong Pixie Sticks? Vampires don't just fall down the fucking stairs. Like fuck? She's more graceful than I am! Can someone explain to me why she fell down the freaking stairs?

The entire pack is here with their imprints, afraid to go home just yet because of all the vampires still strolling around town. Emmett had to chain Alice to a chair because she was acting like that man off Paranormal Activity 3... She kept screaming about a vision, but Edward said her thoughts are blocked.

"Alice," Jasper begged. "Alice! Talk to me!"

"Not Seth," She sobbed, kicking her feet against the restraints. "Anyone but sweet, innocent Seth!"

We all looked at Seth, then back at Alice. I had to know. When something involved my brother, shit just got real. I shoved everyone out the way, crouching in front of her.

"Alice?" I asked gently. "Look at me."

Her eyes flicked to me, glazed over, and they were crazed. She looked wild. She wore the same clothes she wore the day of the confrontation.

"She's wearing the same clothes," I said. "Something's wrong."

If Alice is wearing the same clothes, you know some serious shit has happened because that girl has an unhealthy obsession with her closet. And the mall. And stores in general...

"So much blood..." Alice moaned, her arms weakly fighting against the metal cuffs. "Don't let them take me!"

She was screaming again, her body jerking and convulsing. Venom pooled out of her mouth, eyes crazed, flickering all over the place. Vladimir, his creepy ass, stared at her like she was possessed.

"Alice, sweetie." I said softly. "Tell me what happened in the vision. I need you to focus. Look at me, and focus alright?"

She nodded.  
"I...I came into the clearing," She choked out, her eyes struggling to remain focused on me. "I gave Aro my hand, but he still didn't believe me. I told Bella _now_ and then I kicked Aro in the throat...Jacob took Renesmee and ran."

She started sobbing again.  
"Don't make me talk about it, Leah!" She begged. "Please don't make me do it."

No, I had to do it because she's having a mental breakdown, jerking around like a scene on the Exorcist. She moaned, screamed, sobbed. She beat her hands furiously, and the chains bent. I then realized what we were doing. We had chained the little pixie to a chair, because she had lost her mind. Just like what they did to her when she was human. We aren't helping the situation by doing this...

Edward hissed, and started to take the chains off. As soon as they were off, Alice flew through the wall, rolling around in the snow. Carlisle tried to grab her, but she started clawing at the ground, ripping the grass and flowers up out of Esme's garden.

"Leah. I've got to find Leah!" She screamed, ripping the ground to pieces. Then she was shaking a rock viciously. "Seth! Wake up Seth!" Jasper had to drag her back in the house, and chain her back to the chair. The look in his eyes made it obvious that he was in pain with having his wife like this.

"Let me keep talking to her," I insisted. Jasper nodded, moving out of my way.

"Alice," I whispered. "If you tell me what happened, I won't make you talk about it anymore after that. I promise."

She whimpered, calming slightly. Jasper nodded his head, strained.  
"I...The guards...after I kicked Aro the guards grabbed Jasper and I..." She began. "And D-D-Daddy..." She was sobbing now, searching frantically for Carlisle.

"I'm right here, Alice." Carlisle murmured, although I could see the pain and concern in his eyes. He held her hand, and Alice calmed again, taking deep breaths. "You're doing good. Keep talking to Leah..."

"I...You tried to save me." She whimpered. "You took out two of the guards easily. When Aro saw what you did, he attacked you. You both fell to the floor. Then...Aro stood up. He was holding your head!"

We gasped, and I saw Alice grip Carlisle's hand tighter, so hard that it started to crack. But Carlisle didn't let her go.

"He died trying to save me!" Alice wailed, jerking her body around. I held her down, forcing her to look at me. "I tried to fight. I tried so hard, Leah! I swear I did! But Felix and Demetri got Jasper too! Jane immobilized him so he couldn't move."

She started to cry.

No, like actual full-blown crying. With tears of venom and everything. Jasper reached for her, but I pushed him away.

"No distractions," I hissed.

"Seth," Alice moaned. "Innocent little Seth didn't deserve to die so young Leah! And not by _her_!"

"Who killed Seth, Alice? I need you to tell me." I was crying now as well.

The very thought of losing Seth made me want to jump off a cliff. Maybe even take a bullet to the head.

Alice cried harder.  
"Jane tortured him. He was burning. Then Alec snapped his neck like a twig. Leah...I...I don't make me."

"What else did you see!?" I screamed.

"So much pain," She sobbed. "Your eyes when he died...don't make me say anymore, don't make me do it!" She ripped her arms out of the chains, shoving me to the floor. She threw Carlisle through a wall. She truly did look crazy. She fell to her knees, clawing at her head. She ripped the floorboards up, sobbing.

I gently grabbed her arms. She looked at me, eyes shifting in and out of focus.

"Ben opened a crack in the Earth. A few members of the Volturi fell in. Esme fell...but she was hanging on a rock. Someone tried to drag her down. She was so close to falling...you saved her Leah. You died saving Esme."

Esme was sobbing now, but Tanya held her back. Esme looked ready to comfort her child, kick me out the way if need be. Carlisle looked horrified, and Jasper was burning in everyone's pain, even his own. Renesmee, as long as her name is..., whimpered in Jacob's arms. The pack had come inside, desperately wanting to know who could have died and why.

"Aro..." She moaned. "Bella took his head clean off. Edward finished the rest...they...they k-k-killed them Leah! Bella and Edward were dead!" She sobbed harder, shaking in my arms. "And Emmett!"

"Not Emmett!" She pleaded. "Not my Grizzly Bear!"

Emmett couldn't be stopped. He yanked Alice right out from under me and took her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth while she sobbed into his chest, clinging to him like a life-preserver.

"Shh..." Emmett whispered. Alice did relax, and she stopped shaking a little. She had her eyes wide open, but she seemed more relaxed now that Emmett was holding her. "Tell me what happened, Alice."

"You died protecting Rosalie and Paul," Alice whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "You were trying to be so many places at once...Paul almost fell in the lava...Emmett caught him before he died." She moaned in pain, hugging Emmett tighter. "Felix almost got Rosalie, but Emmett pushed her out the way. Felix got you, Emmett. Paul spent the rest of the fight protecting Rosalie."

Paul looked at Emmett, and he looked close to tears. I can understand. Emmett acts like everyone's big brother. He died protecting people because he wanted too. I hugged Seth's shaking form close to me.

"You're going great Alice. Its okay," Emmett assured, although his voice was greatly strained.

Alice was silent for a moment, and I realized Jasper must be using his gift to calm her down.  
"Tanya, Kate, and Garrett tortured Caius. Sam slaughtered Alec. Jane..." She smiled sadistically. "That bitch got hers. I tracked her down, and fed her to Sam. Bitch got what she deserved." She was shaking in anger now. "Marcus didn't even try to fight! Vladimir and Stefan ripped him in half at the waist. Crazies...

"Santiago chased Jacob and Renesmee." She continued, calm again, her head laying against Emmett's burly chest. "He was so close...when Seth died, and Leah died, Jacob couldn't run anymore. He slowed down. Renesmee begged him to keep going. Santiago grabbed Jacob, but Jacob killed him. They got away. Oh they got away!"

"Edward killed Demetri..." She cackled darkly, but then she was sobbing again. "There was so much blood Emmett...so many limbs..."

Emmett stroked her hair, telling her it was okay. We sat in silence for a while as we watched Alice. She had lost her mind from that vision. It had damaged her. Made her realize how easily she could have lost her family. I know what its like to lost someone to someone else. I wouldn't wish that type of pain on anyone else, leech or not.

I cried silently, Seth in my arms. Seth had his arms wrapped around me. Emily hugged Sam, his hands holding her pregnant belly. Paul crushed Rachel to him, but his eyes kept flicking to Rosalie and Emmett, tears close to spilling over.

"Esme's face when Carlisle died..." Alice said suddenly. "I've never seen one person in so much pain, Emmett. I thought she was going to drown in her tears. And Leah...when Seth died...she howled to the sky. Her howl was heard dozens of miles away. She can't lose anymore than she already has..she's already lost too much..."

Concerned for me? It only made me cry harder.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Lee." Seth whispered as I buried my face in his chest. "I promise."

"Sam killed Jane for Leah," Alice went on. "He knew Leah would want revenge, and he got it for her...I was so happy that he lived. Emily's pregnant and I didn't want..."

"It's alright Alice." Emmett promised. "Keep going."

"I was so scared Emmie." She whimpered. "My first family didn't want me. I don't want to lose the second!" She held her arms out to Carlisle, and she was soon cradled in his arms like a baby. Not in a bad way, I mean. She deserved to be hugged.

I'd have a mental breakdown if I saw something like that too. She has jurisdiction to be acting like this. She had to witness blood squirt and limbs fly. She had to see her father and husband be torn to shreds. Yeah...I'd be a little crazy too after that. Alice whimpered.

"D-D-Daddy don't leave me," She pleaded, her fingers locking around the collar of Carlisle's shirt. "Don't let them take you away."

"Never," Carlisle whispered. Jasper went over, followed by Esme. Edward and Alice all surrounded Carlisle, the entire house did. They all cried together. It was a beautiful moment.

I hugged Seth with all my strength.

"I know I've been a bitch for the past few years," I whispered. "And I'm sorry. I don't tell you this a lot, but I do love you Seth. You'll always be my little bro. Dad would be proud. If only he could see you now."

Seth cried on my shoulder, and we slowly joined the rest as we cried together.

* * *

Tears of joy. Tears of pain. We cried them all over the past few days. Alice started to go back to her old self, thank the heavens. She even dragged me along shopping. She got everyone a thank you gift. Jasper won't leave her side, and Bella is more acceptable of the shopping thing.

Sam's pack...they treated Alice and the Cullen's with respect now. Paul and Emmett were like brothers now, screaming at the T.V, wrestling, all that good stuff. I spent more time with Seth. I even asked to be Emily's maid of honor. I realized that I shouldn't be focused on what I didn't have. I should be thankful for what I do have because not everyone can have a family as crazy, fun, and loving as mine.

After the past few days, all the vampires that helped the Cullen's are like the pack's other families. A big family. I smiled as I watched Seth play in the Cullen's pool with his imprint. I may be alone forever, but I've learned to forgive and to forget. I'm friends with Sam now, and I'm happy to be the godmother for their soon to be son.

Carlisle and Esme spent more time at home, wanting to spend every minute with their adoptive kids. And me? I watched happily. We smiled, we laughed, we cried. We lived, we learned, we created.

We enjoyed.  
And so we enjoyed our happy little piece of forever together happily, just like we should be.


End file.
